


Hold My Paw

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Healer Aster, Hurt/Comfort, Jack and Hiccup are brothers, Oneshot collection, Papa Aster, Papa!Bun, Pooka Au, Pooka Hiccup, Pooka Jack, Pooka Kit Hiccup, Pooka Kit Jack, Pooka colony au, Pooka kit, oneshots, single father Aster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: Aster is a healer in a Pookan colony who finds two abandoned kits left in his care.  He made plans for their wellbeing, but never planned on becoming a father.A Oneshot Series about Aster raising two Pooka kits, Jack and Hiccup, as his own.





	1. Foundlings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally doing it! I've had several ideas for this AU floating around in my head for months, I thought it was about time I did something about it! There will be some art for this AU in later chapters, any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Also, feel free to send me your ideas for chapters, it's nice to bounce ideas of each other! Thank you for reading!

The fire in the hearth crackled and glowed gently, alighting the cluttered study with a soft, warm light. It was quiet and peaceful, a stark contrast to the storm outside. Winds blew strong, rain pelted against the round glass windows and the heavy thunderclouds shrouded the light of the moon and stars in the night sky. Hunkered down at his work desk, E. Aster Bunnymund sat, round, green tinted glasses perched on the end of his nose as he scribbled down important notes in his most recent medical journal. As the only healer (the only reputable one that is) in the Southern Pookan colony, Aster had his work cut out for him to put it lightly. He needed to do almost constant research and keep his books and notes up to date. He was a scholar and didn’t take his role in the little community lightly. But he’d done this for several years since graduating from his studies with the elders. 

He muttered slightly as he jotted something down he’d nearly forgotten and then gave a glance at the clock on the fireplace mantle. He’d reached a ripe middle age if he was giving himself some grace. Pookas lived long when given good health. What had started as a sort of hobby spiraled into his current role as healer of the colony. Not that he minded, it was good enough pay, not that he always took it, but he enjoyed helping others. He never had the heart to turn down someone who needed his help, whether it be an injury or an illness and before he knew it, he’d been helping fellow pooka for over twenty-five years. As of late, things had been peaceful. There weren’t any illness outbreaks or sicknesses going around in the colony and it gave Aster some sense of achievement. However, with things being so quiet, it didn’t leave the pooka with much left to do other than study over his medicines and stock up his small medical wing just off his study.

When he was busy, things were fine but when things were quiet, it was...lonely. His cottage built into the underground of the grassy hills was somewhat set apart from the rest of the colony. Aster liked his space, plus land for his vegetable and herb gardens, but sometimes at the end of the day, he often felt a longing for something more. He’d always been so focused on his work, whether it was his studies, medicine or gardening that some parts of life had slipped away without his realizing at the time. Still, he kept his nose to the grind and often buried himself in work to distract himself from the quietness of his home. 

The clock on the mantle chimed and Aster paused, looking up over his glasses. It was nearly midnight. He sighed softly through his nose, setting down his quil and putting the jar lid on his bottle of ink. It was late, even for him and he knew he should get to bed. He sorted through the notes and papers scattered over his desk, trying to keep them organized when a sound from outside caught the attention of his left ear and it turned back in instinct at the sound. He didn’t think much of it at first, the symphony of sounds of the storm outside enough to hide it for a few minutes as he cleaned up, but then he heard it again in the midst of the wind and the rain. This time he paused and turned his head, nose twitching slightly as both ears turned to listen. Was he hearing things now? It had sounded like...a cry?

There it was again, faint and quiet but definitely there. He strained to listen and stood, snatching the glasses off his nose and set them down before heading out of his study. Walking through the hallways of his home, he came to the front entrance and glanced through the small peephole. He only saw darkness and the occasional shimmer of a raindrop. Still, he unlatched the door and opened it with a creak, his ears falling back and gray fur bristling at the cold wind of the storm that blew in. He stood there, peering out into the chaos of the rain and wind, a slight rumbling overhead as a huge thundercloud lazily passed over, blocking the moon. It was dark so to try and see better down the path to his home, he snatched up a long match from the side of the doorway and lit the lantern by his front door. Perhaps someone needed his assistance, some mother doe with a runny-nosed kit or an elder pooka with some back aches. He thought it odd for them to be visiting at such an hour and in such a storm, but it could be an emergency too. However, as he lit the lantern and peered out, there was no one. There was only his front entrance, the path that lead down to the dirt road and to his gardens. He hesitated before moving to close the door when he heard the noise again. This time, it was clearer and louder and he knew instantly what it was. 

He froze, ears perked and nose twitching. It was a kit’s cry and a young one at the sound of it. He’d delivered enough kits to know what a newborn sounded like and before he could think of a reason for why he would hear a newborn’s cry at a time like this, he was walking out into the storm in search of it. He kept his ears up even in the wind, taking his lantern with him as he ventured out into the rain. He didn’t mind it, his mind was set on finding an explanation, on finding the kit he kept hearing. 

“Hello?” He called, thinking perhaps there was a mother pooka in need of his help, but only the sound of the storm returned his call. He heart sank a little and an uneasy feeling curled in his stomach. He didn’t want to think it or assume, but he knew someone could have very well abandoned their kit. There was a cry again, a high pitched, upset chirp of a newborn and he turned, hearing the sound come from the edge of his herb garden. He hurried forward, nose working full force and ears straining for the source when the kit cried out again and Aster finally spotted a wool blanket, bundled under his basil bush. 

Setting the lantern down near the bundle for light, he pulled back part of the blanket, his stomach twisting in worry at the sight. A pooka kit squirmed in the blanket, fine baby fur clinging to its tiny body, soaked to the bone from the cold rain. It was white with pink skin, eyes sealed closed and small ears laying flat to his head. It couldn’t have been older than a day or so. Aster stared a moment before lifting his head and looked around. There was no sign of a mother doe anywhere near, but a faint scent of her lingered in the air. Aster frowned as he tried to recognize it but couldn’t. He turned his attention back to the kit, knowing he needed to focus on helping it first before he could think about it’s mother. “S’okay little mate…” He muttered to it, leaning over it a bit to try and shield it from the rain as he gathered the little one up in his paw. Aster lifted it, cradling the crying kit to his chest to try and offer it some sort of warmth. With his other paw, he grabbed the lantern and stood, quickly making his way back inside. 

Once in and out of the storm, he set the lantern down and shook out his head a little, rainwater droplets dripping from him as he quickly made his way to his small infirmary space for visiting patients. Setting the small white kit on a work table, he lit a few lights and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the squirming kit, the little one crying out loudly. The little thing had good lungs at least. “I know, s’okay…” He consoled it calmly, frowning slightly as he rubbed it down in an attempt to start drying it’s fur, finding the kit to be a buck after a quick check beneath his tucked tail. 

Aster was looking for more clues, examining the kit a moment then glanced around to check it’s blanket. Perhaps there had been a note or some sort of clue as to who it’s parents were but Aster quickly realized he’d left the woolen blanket out in the rain in his hurry. He sighed and grabbed a low basket with some spare towels. Dumping the towels out, he wrapped the kit up and tucked him safely into the basket, despite the little one’s unhappy cries. “Jus’ two tics lil’ mate…” He murmured to it and turned, quickly heading back to the door. Heading outside into the rain again with the lantern, Aster kept his ears back against the cold weather as he hurried over the basil bush and reached down for the blanket. He pulled it up partially but stopped suddenly, eyes widening. Something was weighing it down. He knelt, quickly pulling it open further to find a second kit. 

This one was chestnut with a pale cream underbelly and dark accents over it’s paws and back. It was smaller than the white kit, a runt, Aster realized and worse, was very still and inanimate. Much less lively than it’s brother had been when Aster found him. Aster carefully gathered the tiny kit up in his paw, frowning in concern as the kit barely twitched in reaction. It was so cold and soaked to the bone from the icy rain and it didn’t make a single noise. Aster held it close and then thoroughly checked the blanket for any more kits, along with the area surrounding the bush, but found no others. With a small sigh, Aster grabbed the blanket and the lantern and while cradling the runt close to his chest, he turned and went back inside. 

Tucked away safely in the warmth of his home once more, he carried the second kit to the infirmary space and settled it onto his work table, onto a clean, dry towel. The white kit’s cries hadn’t stopped, the little one still chirping insistently from the basket but Aster ignored him for the moment. The little chestnut kit in front of him wasn’t fairing well and Aster knew he needed to work quickly. He examined the little kit carefully, finding it was a little buck as well. Aster looked over the little one’s back left foot. It was angled oddly and was curled tightly and upon further inspection, he confirmed it was broken. Reaching over for some supplies to try and make a tiny splint, Aster gathered the runt up into his paw, able to cradle him entirely in his palm with his little head resting on his finger paw pads. He set to work grooming over the little one’s body, rasping away water from the kit’s coat with his tongue while offering warmth and stimulation to his chest area to encourage blood flow. Grooming over the kit’s face carefully but firmly to try and pull a reaction from him, Aster set down supplies in his other paw to gently turn the kit to his side in his palm and rub his thumb firmly over the kit’s back. The kit was still and his breathing wasn’t strong, Aster knew the kit should be crying. 

“C’mon lil’ mate.” He rumbled gently to it with a worried frown, nuzzling his nose against the kit’s tiny cheek before licking firmly over the kit’s chest. He knew it might’ve been a lost cause, runts typically didn’t survive even in good conditions, but he wasn’t ready to give up on the little ankle biter. 

The kit’s tiny body jerked suddenly in Aster’s paw and it’s pink mouth opened in a gasp. Aster sighed slightly in relief and kept rubbing it’s back and grooming gently over it’s chest. The little buck’s paws flailed weakly at the sensation, blindly squirming against Aster’s muzzle as it breathed and started to cry. 

“Tha’sit…” He murmured encouragingly to the kit and pulled the basket with the white kit over, who was still crying. Pulling back the towel, Aster gently settled the chestnut kit next to his brother. The white kit calmed a little, nosing into his brother blindly and the two instinctively huddled together. 

Aster then set to work, grooming both of them to get the lingering rainwater from their fur and then gave them a gentle rub down with the towel, drying them as well as helping to stimulate their lungs. Once they were dry and warm, they settled a bit and Aster was able to carefully set the chestnut kit’s back left foot and fastened it with a little splint. Baby bones were tiny and delicate, but they also healed extremely well so he hoped that in time, the kit would heal. 

Once Aster was satisfied that the kits were warm enough, he sighed and stepped back, moving to look through his supplies in the cabinets for formula. He knew he had some, for emergencies like this, but it wouldn’t be enough to last them for very long. He had no idea how long he’d need to take care of them, he might find their mother or someone to take them, but he wanted to be prepared. He mulled over the idea of taking some chocolate as he mixed up the formula and carefully warmed it in his kitchen over a low heat. 

Pookas were shapeshifters and different recipes of chocolate could affect the ways that they shifted. Most of the chocolates that Aster made and kept on hand were ones that allowed him to grow an extra pair of limbs -- an extremely helpful thing to be able to do in his line of work. But he knew there was a recipe to allow a pooka buck’s anatomy to change slightly, enough to produce milk. It wasn’t uncommon at all, pooka litters were often large and overwhelming for one doe to keep up with, many times the fathers would help nurse the kits as well. Aster had never had to do it himself, but he looked for the recipe and set aside some ingredients for it as he waited for the formula to reach the right temperature. He’d make it later, depending on how long he’d have to care for the kits until someone could take them off his hands. 

Once he’d tested the formula to make sure it was at the right temperature, he headed back to the infirmary room with two bottles, a rubber nipple sealed over the top of each. He tucking one bottle into his arm and holding the other with a paw, he carefully plucked up the basket the kits were in and headed to his bedroom. It was late and he was tired, and glancing at the kits in the basket, he was sure they were as well. Still, they needed to eat. He sighed as he settled into his bed, a nest of pillows, sheets, and warm quilts. He set the bottles aside and arranged a small area for the kits, shaping a warm blanket into a makeshift nest for them before gently transferring them there from the basket. 

“There now,” He hummed, the two kits squirming a bit. The white buck was the stronger of the two and the more curious at the moment, nosing around blindly in the soft bedding and gave little chirps. The chestnut kit was still, but his breathing was better than it had been before and he wasn’t so lifeless. Aster took one bottle and tugged at the rubber nipple slightly with his teeth before propping it up against the blankets and guiding the white kit to it. He bumped his nose against the rubber nipple, chirping a little in confusion but with Aster’s help and guidance, the kit quickly latched on and suckled eagerly. He gulped down the warm formula, tiny pink paws kneading at the blanket he lay over, with small, content noises coming from his throat. Aster watched him a moment, making sure he settled into it and once it seemed he had, Aster turned his attention to the chestnut kit. 

He knew this one would need a bit more help, so he picked the kit up and gathered him close to his warm chest. Teasing the bottle’s nipple to the kit’s mouth, Aster rumbled a little to try and get the kit to accept it. The kit bumped noses with it but otherwise seemed uninterested, too tired to care much for it. Aster frowned and groomed a little over the kit’s head to try and get him to become a little more alert. “C’mon, gotta eat somethin’ lil’ mate…” He murmured, gently coaxing the kit’s mouth open and the nipple inside. The kit squirmed slightly, gumming at the rubber teat and seemed surprised when he was greeted with warm formula. He turned his head away with a gargled chirp, weakly squirming. Aster frowned a little but rubbed his thumb gently over the kit’s head, trying to guide him back to the bottle. 

“Try ‘gain mate,” He hummed patiently, encouraging the kit to take the nipple into his mouth again. The kit did, squirming a bit as he did so, but gnawed at the teat a bit and gulped down some of the formula. Aster relaxed a little, ducking down his head to lick slowly over the kit’s nose and eyes to his flattened ears, a way of praising the kit for taking the formula and encouraging him to continue to eat. “There...things look a mite better with some food in ya stomach, yeah?” He hummed quietly, stifling a yawn.

Aster watched the two nurse, making sure they ate their full. He knew they’d have to nurse every few hours. He was certain they were only about a day old if that. He didn’t know who their dam was, or if they’d been left intentionally. He assumed they had been, it would make sense that someone, perhaps a doe who’s young and scared, would choose to leave them at the home of a healer...but why not walk them to the door at least? Aster sighed softly, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was long past midnight now. He could feel his eyelids drooping. He knew he’d need to ask around and find someone to take them, a young couple with a litter of their own perhaps, preferably someone who could nurse them naturally without formula. Formula was fine, but it lacked the bonding experience young kits craved and of which many needed to thrive. 

A small chirp from the white kit drew Aster’s attention away and interrupted his thoughts. The white kit pulled away from the bottle sleepily, movements sluggish. He’d downed nearly the full bottle and that put Aster at ease. He was glad the white kit was a strong nurser at least. One less thing to worry about. He eased down carefully onto his side, curling around the two kits without interrupting the chestnut kit as he continued to nurse from his bottle. With his free paw, he pulled the white kit closer to him and the kit held into his fur, nosing into the warmth the older pooka offered. Aster stayed awake to make sure the chestnut kit finished nursing. He was certainly slower than his brother, taking his time to eat his fill, but he was eating at least, Aster didn’t mind how long it took him. 

Finally, the little chestnut kit had dozed off, having gulped down about half of his bottle’s contents. It wasn’t exactly what Aster had hoped, but he had hope in the little tyke eating more in a couple hours. For now, he let the kit rest and set the bottle aside. Aster gathered the runt close to his brother, cradling the kits to his chest and keeping them warm. He lowered his head, tiredly grooming over them once more, smoothing down their coats with gentle, affectionate strokes of his tongue. He then sighed tiredly, content that the two were sleeping. He rested his head on his pillow and watched them a little while, wondering what he would do with them. He watched them until his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off to sleep. He was glad at least he’d been able to find them, both of them and give them a shot at least of survival. He hoped to discover who they were, why they’d been abandoned, where and who their mother was. He could figure out arrangements for them later...but for now, they were safe and that was the most important thing. 

With Aster asleep and the storm overhead finally calming, the two kits kept closely huddled together, little bellies round and full, the kits warmly cuddled against Aster. Amidst the tangle of little limbs, tiny paws of both white and chestnut clung to Aster’s fur and held on through the night.


	2. Foundlings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster finds nicknames for the two kits and makes efforts to get the news out of their discovery. Suspicions of who abandoned them arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wonderful response to this! I'm happy a lot of people are enjoying it, I've thoroughly enjoyed writing it and have so many ideas yet to work off of. I'd love any feedback I can get, it's greatly appreciated and considered! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Previously:  
With Aster asleep and the storm overhead finally calming, the two kits kept closely huddled together, little bellies round and full, the kits warmly cuddled against Aster. Amidst the tangle of little limbs, tiny paws of both white and chestnut clung to Aster’s fur and held on through the night.

Aster was up a bit later than he’d like to admit the next morning. He was usually an early riser out of habit, but after waking up at numerous times in the night to bottle feed the kits, he hadn’t gotten much rest himself. However, he’d woken and gotten up without waking the kits thankfully, so he had a chance to make their formula without the constant crying from them. While they were still sleeping, he also took the opportunity to pull together the rest of the ingredients for the specific chocolate recipe. He thought about getting more formula, but it wasn’t always so easy to come by. Besides, he couldn’t know for sure how long he’d have the kits in his care while making other arrangements for them, so being able to nurse them himself was the most convenient option. However there was one downside to the choice of deciding to nurse them himself and that was the bonding that went along with it. If the kits bonded with him, it would make it harder on them when they were inevitably taken in by a proper doe, but...the kits were so fragile, they needed all the help and care Aster could give them. He stoked the fire under the stove and raised the temperature to melt the chocolates. Kits bonded better with a doe more often than a buck, so he held hope that the transfer wouldn’t be too traumatic for them.

He knew he’d have to get the word out about the kits having been found and if no one claimed them, he’d need to start inquiring for potential mothers right away. As the chocolate brewed on the stove top, he went to his study to fetch some stationary along with quill and ink. Returning to the kitchen, he settled down at the wooden table and started to write a couple of letters. One to the colony governor and one to the post office. He knew they would announce it in the paper if he asked. He wrote a short description of the kits and asked for anyone claiming them or anyone who had any information on them to feel free to visit. He also welcomed anyone who might be a candidate to adopt them to inquire with him, but he added that he preferred to not separate the kits. Even in the short time he’d spent with them, it was clear they shared a bond. They always stayed huddled together when sleeping and when he separated them at all for any amount of time, for feeding or what not, they would cry for the other. He was determined to find them a home who would take them both. He didn’t have the heart to separate them, they’d gone through enough already. 

Once he was content with the letters, he sealed them up and wrote down the appropriate addresses. He licked the undersides of the appropriate postage and then stuck them on. He tied the two letters together with some string and set them on a small shelf by the door. He’d have to deliver them to the post office later, but right now he had two kits to take care of. 

He returned to the kitchen to check on the brew, it was coming along nicely but would take some time until it could be cooled. In the meantime he started mixing some formula together for the kits and warmed it over the stove. He was careful not to make it too warm, and when he was satisfied with the temperature he made up two bottles. 

He made his way back into his bedroom, finding the kits where he’d left them. The two were curled together in a small nest-like pocket in the sheets, cradled with a quilt. He smiled a little at the sight, easing down to a sit on the bed. The shifting of weight over the mattress caused the white kit to stir and he lifted his head a bit, as well as he could, and Aster chuckled lightly at the way the kit’s fur between his ears stuck up in all different angles. He hadn’t realized how thick of a tuft the kit had the night before, with the little buck having been soaked to the bone and then it being too dark to properly see him when his coat had been dried. It certainly was more fur than most newborns had and was rather comical, the way it stuck up between the kit’s flattened ears reminded Aster of antlers or horns.

“Mornin’ there, Jackalope,” He greeted with a small smile, the nickname suiting the kit. It would do for now, better to give the kits some sort of title while they were here.  
The kit chirped in response, a short, urgent cry. Yep, time for breakfast. 

“I hear ya, don’chu worry.” He assured the impatient kit and drew part of the quilt over his lap. He then picked up the white kit and settled him there, propping up one of the bottles for him. The kit eagerly latched on to the rubber nipple and happily drank down his breakfast, teeny paws kneading the quilt. Aster looked to the chestnut kit, finding him still asleep. Knowing if he waited to feed him, the formula would cool and that wouldn’t do, so Aster gently picked him up and cradled him in his paw. The chestnut kit chirped a bit sleepily, waking from the movement as he shifted in Aster’s paw. Aster gave his back left leg a look over, content with how the splint had held for now. He ducked his head a bit, giving the kit a little grooming to help pull him from sleep enough to get him ready to eat. 

The kit jumped slightly and a small hic came from him. Aster’s ears perked a bit and he chuckled a little as it happened again. Hic, hic, hic. 

“Got a lil’ case of the hiccups, hm?” He rumbled gently to the kit, smiling a bit when the little one fussed slightly. Aster rubbed his thumb over the kit’s chest, trying to soothe him through the new sensation. “Don’ worry, they’ll pass soon ‘nough.” He assured the distressed kit and coaxed him to take the bottle and start working on his breakfast.  
The tiny buck suckled for a little while, but fought his case of hiccups through it. Eventually he pulled off with a frustrated chirp, an upset pout on his face as he weakly squirmed. Aster couldn’t help but laugh a little at the expression on the little kit’s face. He rubbed the kit’s head with his thumb in an attempt to comfort him and the kit seemed to calm a little. “Don’ look so glum, lil Hiccup.” He teased him lightly, smiling a bit. He recalled something he once heard of runts of the litters being called hiccups. It wasn’t the most endearing title, but it did seem sort of ironic since the little runt did actually have hiccups. Anyhow, it would work for now as a nickname and it seemed to fit. A voice in the back of his mind warned him against naming them, to not form an attachment, but he figured they weren’t proper names, merely nicknames. It was different. 

Aster led the bottle to Hiccup’s mouth again, helping the kit ease into it and thankfully, this time seemed a bit easier as the hiccups slowed and eventually disappeared. Hiccup took his time as usual. Through the night, Aster had picked up on various differences in the two kits traits. Jackalope, Jack, Aster decided for short, seemed to always be hungry. It was a sign of a healthy kit, and he was very curious too, a sign of a smart kit. He had a good pair of lungs as well, that was one thing Aster and his poor ears were damn well sure of.

Hiccup on the other hand, was quieter and didn’t seem as interested in his surroundings, but Aster assumed that was because of the kit’s rough start in life. Aster guessed that the broken back left foot had been caused during birth, which wasn’t unheard of. Aside from that, Hiccup was a runt and was smaller than Jack and that alone put him at a lesser chance of survival by default. He was a slow nurser, a quiet kit when it came to getting attention, something Jack was very good at. The squeaky wheel gets the grease, Aster reminded himself in his mind. He knew he’d have to adopt a habit of keeping a close eye on Hiccup, for as long as he had him that is. 

Once the kits had their fill of breakfast, Jack finishing his bottle in record time and Hiccup abandoning his about two thirds of the way in, Aster set the bottles aside. He then set to work cleaning the kits, grooming over each of them thoroughly. Jack squirmed a bit, a few chirps of protest coming from him though Aster continued, grooming him all over with determined strokes of his tongue. Hiccup enjoyed grooming more, at least Aster thought, but as Aster carefully dragged his tongue over the kit’s ears and head, he knew Hiccup was still weak. The kit didn’t react to much and it was hard to tell if he was just a quiet one or if he was too weak yet to do much of anything. Aster hoped it wasn’t the case, but his gut told him it was the truth. Still, he was determined to do everything in his power to get Hiccup to full health and give him the best chance at living a healthy life, wherever he ended up. 

Once he was satisfied with the two kits cleanliness, Aster bundled them up together in a small but warm blanket and made a makeshift sling to tuck them into. It freed his paws up for the journey to the village as well as kept the kits protected from the morning chill. The rain had finally stopped, but the land was soggy from the storm. Everything was soaked and as Aster left his home with the kits safely tucked close to his chest and the letters in his paw, the land glistened in the morning sun. On his way down the path from his front door, Aster paused to glance over at the basil bush he’d found the kits under, the leaves sparkling with water in the sunlight. He stepped a bit closer, examining the area around it carefully for any trace or clue as to who had abandoned them. He’d hoped to find footprints in the mud but the rain had washed away any clues left behind in the dirt. Even the scent that had lingered of a doe the night before had grown cold, blown away with the storm. A small squeak from the sling he wore tore his attention back to the kits and he supported the sling with a paw, glancing down at the two as they shifted and huddled close to his body for warmth. He gave one more glance at the basil bush and the surrounding area before turning and heading out of the garden through the picket gate. Closing it behind him, he started his short journey to town, his free hand keeping the sling steady as he walked. He knew he should get going if he wanted to get back in time for the kits next feeding time.

He suspected the kits would fall asleep during his walk to the village and he ended up being right. He smiled a little down at them when he found they’d dozed off, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his steps. He supported the sling with his free paw to keep them from being jostled too much. There wasn’t much else newborn kits did other than eat and sleep a lot, but he’d expected that. 

Upon entering the center of the village, he headed over to the post office, which was partnered and run by the same pookas who organized announcements and important news for the colony. Their colony wasn’t that large, which was one of the things Aster liked about it. Their colony was sort of set aside in the country. It was quiet and peaceful, without much drama. However, Aster knew news of the kits would spread like wildfire once he shared it. If it helped him find the boys’ mother or a relative of some sort, he didn’t mind the word getting around. 

A little bell chimed above the door as he pushed it open and a few does from behind the office counter perked their ears up at the sight of him. He offered a mildly friendly smile at them as he approached giving a small nod. “Good morning, Bella, Tilly,” He greeted, sliding the tied up letters across the counter surface to them. The two smiled in return, returning the greeting.  
“Good morning, Aster, just these today then?” Bella asked, the silver doe inquired politely, taking the letters and looking over their addresses before sorting them accordingly. One went to the basket to be transferred to the news office.  
“Yeh, just them today.” Aster replied. He often had to write several letters, whether it be to arrange orders for medical supplies, to keep in touch with distant friends from his youth or with patients not immediately local. Tilly leaned over the counter a bit from her seat beside Bella, the younger doe’s ears perking at the contents in the sling Aster wore. She could see two pairs of ears, laid down in sleep. “Oh! Kits!” She gasped with a bright smile, but forced her voice down into a whisper as to not disturb them.  
“Kits?!” Bella perked up, forgetting her task at hand and stood to see better over the counter, eyes widening. Aster chuckled a little and gave a nod, looking down and pulling open the sling a little to give the two does a better view of the sleeping kits, curled up together against him.  
“Yeh, that’s what I’m here about. Found the two left in mah garden last night.” He explained.  
Tilly’s eyes widened, looking shocked. “In that terrible storm last night? Someone just...left them there?” She asked surprised and at Aster’s nod, she frowned sadly. “Who could do such a thing?” She sighed, looking down at the kits again sympathetically.  
Bella did as well, shaking her head a bit. “Poor things, it’s good you found them when you did.” She said and then smiled up at Aster a bit. “How’s being a papa?” She laughed a little and Aster’s eyes widened and his ears perked up.  
“Oh uh,” He laughed a bit, shaking his head. “I’m not keepin’em, I’m here ta get the word out, try ta find their dam.” He explained quickly, his ears falling back again.  
“Well what if you can’t find her?” Tilly asked seriously, looking up at Aster again. Aster shrugged. “Then I’ll find someone else to take them. I’m not suited fer...this.” He laughed a little, gesturing to the sling.  
“Why not? Seems like you’ve done a fine job so far…” Bella added with a hinting smile. Aster smiled back but shook his head again. “Nah, they need a proper mother...not an old scholar.” He laughed a bit. The does shared a look, seemingly unconvinced.  
“Well we’ll help spread the word and let you know as soon as anything comes up.” Bella assured him with a smile. Aster gave a grateful nod.  
“Yes, I might know someone actually, she had a litter herself just last year,” Tilly suggested, her ears turning back in thought. “She’s a sweetheart, they would take to her right away I’m sure of it. I’ll ask her and see if she’s interested.”  
Aster gave a nod. “Good, my first priority of course is to find their real dam first...but it’s good to have a backup plan in place.” He hummed. The two does nodded and Bella glanced at Tilly. “I don’t have the slightest idea of who might’ve had kits recently...or why they’d abandon them,” She said with a saddened expression. “I wonder if it was someone very young...perhaps someone afraid for others to know about it?” She suggested.  
Tilly lifted her dainty paw, pointing at Bella. “Yeah! Maybe it was a scandal of some sorts? An unplanned pregnancy or a secret affair...do you think?” She wondered. Aster’s eyes shifted between the two. Does could whip up fresh gossip faster than anyone.  
“If I may,” He added, clearing his throat a bit as the two looked at him. “Sometimes it’s a situation of safety, perhaps someone was trying to protect them from something, or, perhaps they simply didn’ have tha resources to care for them properly.” He said and the two does nodded. “Lil chestnut one here wasn’ fairin’ well at first. Could have very well been a someone seekin’ medical help but not havin’ the coin to pay for it.” He said with a slight frown. “I would’ve helped them anyway, I hope most here in this colony know that.”  
The two does gave nods. “I’m sure most do, Aster,” Bella said seriously. “But, if we’re right and someone young did abandon them, they may not have been thinking too clearly.” She said and Aster gave a nod.  
“Well,” He shrugged, heaving a slow sigh, “Let me know if ya hear anything, ya know what direction to point anyone interested to.” He offered a small smile and the two does nodded.  
“Will do, Aster. I hope we find their mother, but if not, I’m sure someone will want them.” Tilly smiled and Bella nodded.  
“I appreciate it, thank ya, ladies.” He smiled and turned to leave. The does smiled and both waved to the sleeping, oblivious kits.  
“Bye, sweetlings!” They both chirped, keeping their voices soft. Bella grinned at Aster, watching him go. “And who knows!” She called after him, “Maybe you’ll be the one!” She smiled and the two giggled. Aster rolled his eyes but smiled, shaking his head as he left the office. 

The walk back had been quiet, the kits still sleeping soundly as Aster’s mind became occupied with thoughts and questions. Perhaps Bella and Tilly had been right and the boys’ mother was someone young and perhaps scared. If that was the case, Aster knew getting her to come out of hiding and reclaim her kits might prove impossible. He wish he had more clues as to who she was, or if there were any other relatives the boys’ had. A father, uncle, grandmother maybe...someone besides the mother must’ve known about them. Aster wracked his brain, trying to think of any news of pregnancy announcements he’d heard six months prior. There had been a few, but they had all been for pooka he knew and who’s kits he now knew as well. Jack and Hiccup had seemed to just appear into existence out of thin air, reminding Aster of old stories of faeries and changeling kits, left mysteriously in the wilderness to be adopted by village folk. There had to be a reasonable explanation for the kits, but Aster had a feeling it wouldn’t be easy trying to uncover the truth behind their secretive arrival. 

Aster hardly noticed the time that passed in his walk back home. He pushed away the thoughts of trying to figure out the kits’ identity for now. It was nearing noon and the boys would be needing to eat again. Aster had chocolates to finish and other things to attend to, maybe making a makeshift nest for the kits. Pushing open the white picket gate to his garden and walkway, he paused and turned his head, something catching his eye. Snagged on a splint of wood in one of the panels of the gate, was a damp coil of wool. It seemed to be a piece of a scarf or shawl perhaps. Aster carefully plucked it up, turning it over in his paw. It was a faded blue and was wet, a sign it had been there since last night, when it had been raining. Aster brought it up to his muzzle, sniffing it carefully to try and pick up any hint of a scent. It was very faint, but there was a whiff of something, he thought, the same scent he’d briefly picked up on the night before. It was a sign at least, another clue as to who had left the boys behind. 

A small, waking cry from the sling had him looking down to Jack and Hiccup, the two starting to stir and wake from their nap. They were hungry again. Aster clenched the damp coil of wool in his paw and supported the sling with his other paw before heading inside his home. Take care of the kits now, investigate the coil left behind after they were asleep again. He was sure this was a sign from their mother, but he needed more evidence to find her.


	3. Foundlings Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster receives a letter from someone interested in the kits. In the meantime, the kits get some much needed TLC and feeding time improves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE AND I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THIS! I've had a very busy end of the year and the beginning of the new year. A lot of things have happened, mostly bad in my life and I'm still trying to get through it. But recently, through all the chaos I've found some inspiration for this series again and loved returning to it. I hope to write more consistently for it in the near future, but be patient with me as I'm still dealing with some personal things. Thank you for all the support and love! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

CHAPTER 3 FOUNDLINGS PART 3

Previously:

Aster clenched the damp coil of wool in his paw and supported the sling with his other paw before heading inside his home. Take care of the kits now, investigate the coil left behind after they were asleep again. He was sure this was a sign from their mother, but he needed more evidence to find her. 

 

Aster had never been more grateful to have a relatively free schedule as far as patients. He was almost constantly on his feet caring for Jack and Hiccup but he tried to think of the two as his patients if only to help get him through the small hours of the morning when the two needed to be fed. It was easier to pull himself from sleep in ungodly hours when he adopted a work mindset. The two were helpless and totally dependant on him. They would be deaf and blind for at least another week. He didn’t mind helping them, it was important and his responsibility for now he knew, but he wouldn’t mind getting a little more sleep either. 

The kits were up early again, only about fifteen minutes after sunrise. Aster drowsily made his way through his home to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing a paw over his face, trying to push the lingering sleep from his body. The kits’ hungry cries could be heard from his bedroom, well, Jack’s cries could be heard. The kit had quite an impressive set of lungs for such a little tyke, but Hiccup on the other hand...he was much quieter. Despite how Jack’s crying rang in Aster’s ears, he knew it meant Jack was strong and healthy. Hiccup should have been crying the same way. However he wasn’t, and Aster knew the kit was small and still weak. He’d need extra care to catch up to Jack as far as strength. With the proper care, however, Aster was confident the kit would pull through. The trick was consistency and Aster knew he would need to find someone with the same discipline to take the kits if they were to thrive. 

In the kitchen, he mixed some formula and warmed it over the stove carefully on a low heat. While waiting for it, he went over to his cool box and pulled it open, finding the special chocolates he’d been working on to better care for the kits. He examined them as he pulled them out, finding they had cooled and taken shape correctly in their molds. He popped them from their molds and laid them out on the counter, looking over them. Satisfied with how they came out, he pulled out a tin container from under the counter and put the chocolates inside, before making a label for the tin. He then picked up a single chocolate and sighed a little, raising an eyebrow at it. Taking it, assuming he got the recipe correct, would shapeshift his anatomy enough to be able to nurse the kits himself. He had no problem with that and was willing to do whatever he needed to care for the kits, but nursing them would encourage them to bond with him. That, he’d have to be careful of lest he have problems later when rehoming them. He frowned slightly and shrugged a little. 

“Here goes nothin’.” He murmured and popped the chocolate in his mouth. 

After checking the formula and making sure it was at the right temperature, he set the kits up with them, propping the bottles on the blanket and lining the two kits up to nurse. After making sure the two started to eat without any problems, he then headed into his office area and gathered up different shots for both Jack and Hiccup. The two were strong enough now to get vaccinated, and Aster knew it was better to do it sooner than later. Pookas could contract various diseases, especially such young kits with low immune systems. 

After double checking he had all the vaccines the two needed for now, he returned to his bedroom and settled the syringes on his bedside table. He settled into the bed again, finding Jack and Hiccup having just about finished their breakfast. Aster gave a small smile, scooping up Jack with one paw and held him gently. With the other paw, he picked up the first syringe for Jack and quickly administered the shot, in the soft part of the kit’s thigh. 

“There yeh go, little mate.” He hummed calmly, setting aside the empty syringe and quickly administering the next shot, this time in Jack’s scruff. He was quick and calm about it, having given many shots before. Jack blinked and his expression looked quite confused, the kit squirming as his face scrunched up a bit. He fussed a little but was otherwise unaffected by the shots. “I know, s’uncomfortable.” Aster rumbled to him, giving the kit a little grooming to soothe away any lingering soreness from the shots as he gently massaged his thumbs over the sites. With that done, he gently set Jack back down into the makeshift nest and plucked up Hiccup next. 

Aster administered the first shot in a similar manner but was surprised when a loud shrill cry came from the tiny kit. Aster’s ears shot up at the sound, it having been the loudest one Hiccup had ever produced and it honestly caught Aster by surprise as the tiny kit squirmed and broke into sobs unhappily, screaming out his protest of the whole matter. Aster had to laugh a little, eyebrows raised as the normally quiet and docile kit sprang to life with loud wailing cries. Big tears rolled down Hiccup’s cheeks and Aster rumbled gently to him, holding back another chuckle as he groomed over Hiccup a little. 

“Well, so you do have a voice, eh lil’ mate? Was beginnin’ to wonder…” He smiled a bit, quickly administering the second shot and then set it aside before massaging his paw pads over the sight of the shot to soothe the kit. “S’okay, all done now.” He smiled, bringing the upset kit close to his chest as he attempted to console him. The loud outburst of crying from the kit was honestly a relief to him. It meant Hiccup was growing stronger.

He gently rubbed over Hiccup’s back with his thumb, licking over the kit’s face and ears to swipe away tears and calm him. Hiccup slowly started to relax again and his crying slowed to whimpers, though he still wore a rather unhappy pout on his face. Aster couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the sight. “Dinna worry, s’all done and over with now.” He groomed the kit a little more before gently lowering him into the nest again. Hiccup curled close to Jack, a clear comfort for each of them as they blindly huddled together. 

That taken care of, Aster made sure the kits were settled in for their after-breakfast nap, and cleaned up a bit as they dozed off. He retreated to his study, eager to get to some notes he’d been meaning to catch up on. Ever since the kits had been thrust into his care, he’d been kept on his toes with time for hardly anything else. He was quickly learning nap time was the time to get things done. 

He settled at his desk, pulling out a quill and his little jar of ink. He put on his oval green tinted glasses and started to organize his notes. Before getting to catching up on his work, he pulled out a blank notebook and wrote down the dates he’d found the kits and a short description of each for his own record keeping. He included details about their discovery he thought were important, things he didn’t want to forget. He then made notes of the shots he’d given to each and the date. It was important to start a medical record for them now rather than later. He added to his large shelf full of other medical files but put them in a spot easy to get to. He sat down again in his chair and paused, frowning a bit in discomfort as he rubbed a paw over his stomach area. His body was starting to shift he knew, from the chocolates, and his chest and stomach was starting to become a bit tender. It was working at least, that was the good news, but he knew this would be unlike anything he’d had to do before. 

A knock at his front door pulled his attention away and he looked up. Heaving a small sigh, he stood and made his way to the front entryway. He opened the door and found a young buck, with a caramel coat and light accents of a cream color on his face and paws. His name was Sorrel and he delivered mail for the post office on most weekdays. 

“Morning, Sorrel,” Aster greeted mildly, trying to push away the lingering sleepiness he felt. Having two newborns kits who needed a bottle every few hours didn’t allow much time for long periods of sleep.  
Sorrel smiled, giving a small nod. “Morning, Bunnymund.” He greeted, opening his satchel of letters. “I’ve come to deliver something to you from eh…” He pulled out a letter and looked it over. “A Mrs. Everest,” He clarified, offering the letter to Aster. Aster raised a brow and took it, looking over the return address. He recognized it faintly, but couldn’t be sure if he knew a Mrs. Everest. 

“She gave it to me this morning,” Sorrel continued. “Said she was told about yer eh...predicament at the post office. She said to tell you she’d be real interested in the kits if ya didn’t find their dam.”  
Aster accepted the letter, turning it over in his paws. “Hm. Alright then, thank ya. Tell her if I don’t find anything more on the kit’s dam then I’ll be contactin’ her.” He looked up at Sorrel. The younger buck gave a nod. “I’ll be sure to do that.” He then leaned in just a bit and tipped his muzzle up, glancing a peek into Aster’s home. “They in there?” He inquired. “Your visit had the does in quite an excitement yesterday.” He laughed a bit. 

Aster gave a nod, gesturing to the room with a wave of his paw. “Ah, yeh the little anklebiters are in tha bedroom, sleepin’ off their breakfast.” He gave a small lopsided smile then leaned in a bit, lowering his voice. “Enjoyin’ the peace and quiet while I can.” He arched an eyebrow, a playful glint in his green eyes.

Sorrel laughed a bit at that and gave a nod. “I understand, I’m the oldest in my family, little ones always need something.” He rolled his eyes with a playful grin. 

“That they do.” Aster sighed with a light chuckle. He then held up the letter. “Thank ya for bringin’ this.” He smiled and with a parting nod, Sorrel bd his farewell and continued on his route. 

Aster closed the door and looked over the envelope again, heading into his study and perching his reading glasses on his wide bridged nose. He sat down and tore the envelope open, pulling out the letter.  
The letter’s contents expressed Mrs. Everest’s interest in the kits. She and her mate had two litters of their own, one about eight years old and the second barely a year. Aster realized then that he did know her, a little a least. He’d helped deliver both her litters. There were so many does and so many kits in the area, he’d stopped trying to keep track years ago. His eyes skimmed over the rest of the letter, the doe expressing that now that her youngest litter was starting to wean fully into more solid foods, she’d be available to take on two newborn kits who needed nursing. Aster pondered the idea a moment. Having the kits go to a home with so many kits had its pros and cons. On one hand, they’d have plenty eyes looking after them and they would be in the paws of experienced parents, but on the other, they might not get the sole attention they needed to thrive, especially Hiccup. He would need more care than a typical kit. Mrs. Everest ended the letter by requesting to come see the kits, if Aster could not identify their mother or if they weren’t wanted. 

Aster thought over his options as he set the letter down and plucked the glasses off his nose. The kits had a soft place to land at least if it came to that, but he hoped to unveil the secret behind their birth mother. However, he had no idea of knowing how long that could take, and the kits needed someone to bond with. Kits typically bonded with their parents through nursing and grooming, about the time their ears and eyes opened. Since Aster would be offering such care to them, he needed to find them a home before they bonded with him. If he was lucky, he had about a week to work with. Even if they bonded with him, it wasn’t like he couldn’t still rehome them, but it would be harder on their emotional well-being and that was something he didn’t want to risk if he could help it. 

An uncomfortable shifting in his torso pulled him from his thoughts and he grimaced, a paw rubbing over his abdomen. He sighed and tipped his head back, waiting for the feeling to pass. The chocolate he'd eaten was nearly finished taking its effect. For a moment he scoffed faintly at himself. He was getting too old for this. He'd never had to nurse kits before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. At least it would make feedings in the dark hours of the night easier as he wouldn't have to drag himself from his bed. 

Aster took advantage of the time he had while the kits slept and tidied up his home a bit. It was a quaint and homey place for being a partially underground cottage. It was much like a normal home, with smooth wooden floors and warm accents of dark oak and cherry throughout the furniture. There were a few large round windows that let sunlight stream in. Living alone allowed for Aster to keep it fairly tidy and neat, save his study which always seemed to be an organized yet chaotic collection of papers, books, and notes. 

Knowing he'd be nursing the kits himself soon, Aster knew he had to watch his diet a little more closely, making sure to eat things that would allow for his body to offer the highest content of richness to the kits through his milk. He blinked and shook his head a bit at the thought. It was still weird to think about, but he'd do it for the well being of the kits in his charge. He headed outside to the vegetable section of his garden and picked a few things to make a hearty stew for himself later. When he returned indoors, basket hooked over his arm, he could hear one of the kits chirping insistently from his bedroom. Setting the basket down on his kitchen counter, he traveled through the hallways to the bedroom and his ears perked at the sound of chirping. It was loud and insistent, but much to his surprise it was coming from Hiccup. He peered into the basket he'd tucked the kits into to find Hiccup squirming and crying, the kit having made a bit of a mess on the blanket. 

“Ah, nature called to you hm lil Hiccup?” Aster hummed, reaching out to scoop the little kit up into his paw carefully. “Best get ya both cleaned up.” He murmured to them, Jack squirming and waking as well as he was picked up along with his brother. “You two could use a proper bathin’ anyway.” He said decidedly. Hiccup chirped in reply, tiny paws clinging to Aster's fur.

Aster had lined the bedding the kits slept on with a disposable sheet, one made specifically for kits and other medical patients. The wasn't such a thing as diapers for Pookas, they made the mess worse by matting the fine fur of the kits. Young kits were better off to learn to relieve themselves in a designated area in the next until they were older. Kits were typically house trained rather early on and caught on fast. But in the very beginning, it was up to their parents to keep an eye on them and keep them clean. It wasn't hard, kits only relieved themselves in very small...well, proportions, especially this young. 

With the kits set aside in basket, waiting in the washroom, Aster cleaned the kits area of his nest, easily disposing of the potty sheet. He then returned to the washroom and gave the kits a smile as he started to run the sink with warm water. “Get ya two nice and clean. Bet y'all feel great after a good scrubbin’.” He rumbled to them as he made sure the water was at a safe temperature. He then grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up his paws vigorously before scooping up Jack first. He carefully let the water from the faucet run over Jack's back, carefully turning the kit to be belly up and did the same again. Aster was careful to support Jack's head and keep it from getting wet as he started to massage his paw pads over the kit. The gentle scrubbing action caused the kit's white fur to stick up in all wild angles. Jack chirped in confusion, paws blindly kneading the air as he was turned and washed. However when Aster started to scrub just behind his ears, Jack fell silent and the infant let out the tiniest of purrs at the new sensation, little paws still kneading contently. Aster chuckled knowingly, continuing to gently wash the kit. “Yeah, feels good don’ it?” He murmured to the little one with a small smile. 

Once he deemed Jack scrubbed clean as a whistle, he rinsed the kit carefully and set him on a small towel, gently but quickly drying the kit. He couldn't let him sit wet too long lest he got chilled. Aster groomed him to help rasp the water away from his fur quickly before settling Jack in a different basket with a clean towel. He then moved on to Hiccup. 

Scooping the kit up carefully, he started the same gentle process of giving him a little bath. He had to be a little more delicate with Hiccup, the kit still wore the splint after all on his back left foot and Aster didn't want to jostle it at all. But aside from that, Hiccup was a runt and he just felt...incredibly fragile in Aster's large paws. Aster handled him as if the kit would dissolve into dust at any given moment. It made Aster frown a bit, even as Hiccup cooed gently and relaxed into his bath. The worry of Hiccup finding the right care was nagging him at the back of his mind. He needed to be sure to find them a suitable home, whether he found their real mother or not.

When both kits were finally washed, dried and their fur fluffed up from the treatment, Aster gathered them both and made his way back to his bedroom. He sighed softly, smiling a bit at them, both kits extra fluffy now from their bath, as he settled them into the cleaned bedding. Both kits squirmed as they were placed down and Jack was the first to start chirping urgently, but Hiccup soon joined in. Aster frowned slightly and glanced at the clock near his bedside, realizing it was time for them to feed again. He rubbed a paw over his muzzle to up between his ears. Keeping up with their feeding schedule was demanding for sure, and the chocolates he’d taken had given him a bit of a drowsy side effect. Or maybe he was just tired in general. 

However, he realized he might not have to make formula. He hesitated a moment, thinking before finally crawling into bed and settling down into it, curling around Hiccup and Jack. The kits calmed a little when they felt him and they nuzzled into him urgently, tiny paws clinging to the pale fur over his torso. It should have been enough time for the chocolate to fully set in and finish its minor transformation of his anatomy. Though if he was honest, he’d never had to do this before and was...nervous? He knew how it should be done, he’d coached many new mothers through the beginnings of nursing but then again, he’d never done it himself. 

He shook his head a little, mentally telling himself not to be silly. How hard could it be? The continued hungry chirping from the kits curled up against him brought his attention back to them and he eased onto his side a little more. He lowered his head, curling over and nuzzling them both, encouraging them to settle in with a few gentle rasps of his tongue over their little ears. At least this would be more convenient for the few more days he planned on caring for them, no more late night trips to the kitchen and warming formula over the-

“Oi.” Aster let out a shuddering sigh, blinking a bit in surprise when he felt one of them, Jack he thought, latch on and start nursing from him. Aster paused a moment, just taking in the feeling and his ears flattened back against his skull. Then Hiccup had latched on as well beside Jack and Aster’s paws kneaded slowly over the blankets beneath them, claws slowly digging into the blanket and releasing again. “Crikey...that’s weird.” he huffed out, having held his breath for a few seconds. 

He tried to focus however to the fact they both kits were nursing well. Hiccup had been struggling to take a bottle, but now he seemed to be taking to this easier. Aster allowed himself to lean back a bit more on his side and let out a slow sigh, allowing the kits to continue. There was something about it he couldn’t deny, that made him feel...more connected to the kits. He shook out his head a bit. He couldn’t allow himself to bond with them, that would only hurt them later. But, watching them burrow into his stomach with tiny paws kneading at his fur, he allowed himself to croon gently to them and lower his head to nuzzle carefully over their ears. Wouldn’t hurt to show them a little affection at least, the kits had been robbed of nearly everything else. When the time came he would let them go, but for now, he was content to let them nurse and seek comfort from him. And he was willing to give it.


End file.
